


Fractals

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Teenage Dorks, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Magnus is a nerd.





	Fractals

       

        Magnus thinks a lot about Alex. Yes, we all get it, what a shocking revelation. But that wasn't all he meant, whenever Magnus thinks about Alex, his mind can't help but think of something he'd read about in a book once, something or other about a never ending shape. Fractals were something that no matter how long you analyze it for, it would just keeps getting deeper and harder to understand. The main reason why he associated the two of them was because he could never actually get a grasp of either, but continued to be fascinated. One second Alex would push him off a cliff then the next she'd swoop down as the flying creature of her choice to catch him. 

      Honestly, he has no clue as to why he continues to go anywhere near a cliff with her after the 5th time she's done it and how he's still managed to be suprised each time.  
  
       He's definitely been falling for her, no pun intended, partially for things like that and her bravery. He has no idea how. Maybe it was because they both went through similar things, but that couldn't be it, especially considering they both ended up completely different people.

     That wasn't neccesarily a bad thing though, if Alex was lke Magnus, slow to catch up on his own feelings, they would have probably gotten nowhere. Alex was always first to act since Magnus was more of the 'Wait until you can't wait anymore' type of person. Which is why he's had a fist raised to Alex's door for the last few minutes now, unknocking because he's contemplating how stupid he is.  
  
You see, he's always been the kissee in their relationship so far rather than the kisser because of his tendency to hesitate, so he thought 'hey, lets see how well this goes over if I switch it up'.  
  
So far it isn't going well.  
  
       He's still got his fist up to the door prepared to knock, but failing to do so. He's thinking 'For the love of njords feet man, just knock already' when the door swings open to reveal Alex. "why are you muttering about your grandpa's feet outside of my room?" She says while glaring at him, her arms crossing and clay smudged eyebrows lowering.  
  
       He drops his fist from where the door used to be and shrugs, struggling to hold her gaze. He opens his mouth and closes it without a word escaping until stretching his mouth into a thin line and thinking of an excuse so he can chicken out, but it looks like Alex would kick him out before he could even think of one anyway. "Look, my room isn't a public viewing area. I'd love to talk Maggie," she adds sarcastically, rolling her eyes "but you seem a bit tongue tied. See ya." She shuts the door back in his face which snaps him out of his trance. He knocks right after the door is shut and it swings back open immediately to reveal an even more irritated Alex. "I'm kind of trying to finish something, so I'd appreciate if you had something to say you'd just-"  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
       She blinks twice, slowly, with an expression that conveyed a mixture annoyance and suprise. Or maybe just annoyance, knowing her. "Well it took you long enough." She lets out a sigh then leans forward enough for him to reach her lips, eyes half closed and a smirk on her face. She keeps her eyes on him in a way that, for Alex, says  _go for it, champ._  
  
        So he does, closing the distance between them and kissing her for the entirety of 7 head-dizzying seconds, then pulling away. "You big nerd, I wasn't going to say no." She swipes some of her green hair behind her ear and huffs a laugh.

     "Ok cool thanks" he says rushed, tripping while trying to casually make a beeline towards his room. He enters and  can see a flush even against his hands as he pushes the door shut. He can feel his entire body burning red and he's in a daze over a _seven second kiss._ But, to be fair, Alex is a really, really good kisser.  
  
Magnus lets his back hit the door of his room and slides down it until his butt hits the floor, a smile plastered so wide on his face that he'd have no chance of forcing it away. 

    He still doesn't completely understand Alex yet, and also, kind of doubts he will, but at least now he thinks he's slightly more difficult to understand for her.


End file.
